


One Last Gift(Jason)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [36]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Angst (DCU), Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Crying, Dead Jason Todd, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Heavy Angst, Hormones, Kryptonian Biology, Minor Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Pregnancy, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Bruce Wayne, Worried Dick Grayson, Worried Tim Drake, Worried Wally West, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N, must quit the team because her boyfriend gave her a gift before he died. That gift her unborn baby
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Kudos: 32





	One Last Gift(Jason)

I took a deep breath pregnant I was in denial from the start. I just got out from the doctor's office conforming. I can't be pregnant, this is not happening. I leaned my head on the wheel of my car shit! Fuck. I went to the Cave telling Dick I'm quitting. I saw him debriefing the team on missions 

"Y/N, where you been I-" I cut him off 

"I need to talk to you alone" I notice Artemis looking at me 

"everything OK?" He says slightly concerned 

"yeah I'm fine" that was a lie 

"just give me a sec and we can talk" 

I walked to my room and packed all my thing's in my duffle bag. I looked at the photo of Jason and me. I shook my head sniffing. I dried my tears that fell dammit, Jason. Why did you have to leave me? I walked out 

"what are you doing with all your things?" Artemis asked 

"nothing don't worry about it" 

I walked to my adopted brother who was focusing on his holographic screen 

"Nightwing" 

"hmm mm" 

"I told you we needed to talk" 

"oh right" he looked at me in confusion "what are you doing with your bags?" 

"that's actually what I needed to tell you" 

"I'm listening" he said concerned 

I looked around noticing that everyone could possibly hear me. I nod to the training room. We walked to the training room he stood in front of me 

"hey, what's going on? Are you ok?

"look... I don't know how to say this so I will just say it. I'm resigning fr-" he cut me off 

"what?! Wait hold on you want to quit. I understand that you have been through a lot and if you need a brea-" I cut him off putting my hands up 

"can you please calm down and let me finish" 

"OK I'm sorry go ahead" 

I lowered my hand's I can't say it those two word's "I just need to get away from all of this. I need a b-break permanently. Can you tell the team I said goodbye?" 

He touched my shoulders I looked away from him too afraid to tell him that I am pregnant. What if gets mad and yells at me? Or worse he's disappointed in me 

"hey I know you are having a hard time, but I don't think quiting is the answer" 

I pinched my nose sighing trying to control my hormones. I hear someone calling him

"don't go anywhere I'll be right back" 

He ran off I took a deep breath and sat on the bench. Mom, I'm going to be a mom a single parent. Jason never having met his own daughter or son. I sighed trying my hardest to not cry. I have to go. I walked to leave 

"don't leave!" Dick yelled 

I sighed turning to face him seeing him on his holographic laptop "Nightwing, I have to" 

"just give me a second and we'll talk about this" 

I put my bag's down feeling out of breath. Wally ran in dammit 

"what are you doing with all your stuff?! You're not quitting, right?" Wally asked 

"she won't say anything somethings up" Artemis said folding her arm's 

I face planted the rest of the team walked in looking at me shocked

"H/N, what's going on?" Tim asked 

"is something wrong? " M'gann asked 

"I'm resigning from the team"

They all started talking arguing I grabbed my bags walking to leave 

"dude! You can't leave!" Garfield said 

"H/N, please don't leave like this we still need you" M'gann said 

"why are you quitting? You wouldn't quit unless something was wrong with you" Artemis irritated 

"you're pregnant!" Conner exclaims 

"damn Kryptonian's" I mumbled

I huffed not looking at them "yes I am and no one is going to a damn thing about it. I don't want anyone's help" 

I walked away Wally ran in front of me I shoved him off. I ran to the Zeta tube leaving 

-"recognized Y/H/N B012" 

I made it to the Manor Dick, Barbara and Tim following me. I rolled my eye's. I opened my door and packed my bag 

"Y/N, you're not going to leave you need us" Dick said 

"and, how exactly do you plan on stopping me?" 

"Y/N, you can't do this on your own you need us. You need a place to stay. A place to take care of yourself and your baby" Barbara says softly 

I scoff "exactly this is my baby! My responsibility. I know you are all worried about me I get it.. But this is not just my life. I have to quit the team and leave"

"Y/N, no one is asking you to continue working with the team. You need to tell Bruce he'll want you to stay" Dick's voice calm with emotion 

"I am quite sure that Bruce would prefer it this way.." I saw, Bruce! 

"everyone out" his tone blunt 

They walked out as did I he touched my shoulder. I took a deep breath wanting to yell and cry 

"I'm not telling you that you must leave, Y/N. I want you to stay" 

"you should it's my fault getting pregnant with J.." I cant even say his name "I just.. I'm keeping the baby. I can't ask you to let me stay here. You should be yelling at me telling me how irresponsible I am, that I am on my own that- " I started crying 

"it's getting late. You should rest I don't want to hear any word that you are not resting and taking care of yourself. Have I made myself clear?" 

I gasped smiling and started crying missing Jason more than ever. Bruce, touched my shoulder. I cleared my throat drying my tears 

"I'll uh I'll be fine" 

He kissed my head and hugged me. I sobbed Jason's gone. The man I love gone and he gave me one last gift to remember him by. 

"you will be" he muttered

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while since I posted anything and sincerely apologize. Hope you all enjoyed the read!


End file.
